


提線人偶

by kiakao1221



Category: Digimon Adventure
Genre: Dolls......? Ningyou......?, I'm Sorry, It's the thing from Pinochimon episode, M/M, Not sure if they are the same, Phone Sex, Porn with some plot, Post-Digimon Adventure: Last Evolution Kizuna (Movie)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28129803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiakao1221/pseuds/kiakao1221
Summary: 「天啊，那是好幾年前的事了……你還記得木偶獸嗎？」想起那一段並不是多麼愉快的回憶，大和皺了皺眉。「怎麼突然提起那傢伙？」
Relationships: Ishida Yamato | Matt Ishida/Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	提線人偶

**Author's Note:**

> *致力於毀滅童年毫不手軟  
> *可以當作貓科動物那篇的後續，但沒看過也不影響  
> *請詳閱tag，沒問題再往下拉↓

「真是的，太一這傢伙……就不能把東西放整齊點嗎？」再一次差點被堆在角落的雜物絆倒時，大和忍不住出聲抱怨。

「大和你也不是第一天認識太一了嘛，我們就一起收拾吧。」加布獸在一旁安撫地說。

這是八神太一和石田大和開始同居的第一個周末。因為一人忙著研究所的課業、一人則剛步入社會，正為工作疲於奔命，搬進來以後都還沒有時間好好打理過這個家。本來他們相約要在這天一起整理房間，誰知道太一的工作突然在前一天告知要他去外地出差。

大和稍早就把自己和加布獸的房間整理好了，他無奈地看了看太一堆了不少雜亂物品的那間，還是認命地再度挽起袖子。最初在決定租屋處的時候，看著煩惱於各式支出的他們，亞古獸曾說他和加布獸可以像以前一樣回數碼世界就好，但曾經差點失去搭檔的兩人根本沒考慮過這個選項，所以自然挑了有兩間臥室的房型。而有鑑於能忍受太一糟糕睡相的大概只有亞古獸，房間分配也就這麼定下來了。

雖然才不到一個禮拜，太一跟大和就各自有幾次到了對方房間過夜，而他們的搭檔們也樂得和彼此相處就是了。

本來和父親兩人同住的大和就習慣於負責打理家中一切，他俐落地把太一的物品分門別類整理好，告了一個段落，才嘆了口氣去打開剛才絆倒他的那堆紙箱。不出所料，裡頭的物品也堆放得雜亂無章。大和把最上面的幾本書先擺在一旁，然後，在箱子的角落看到了一個模型人偶。

太一有自己的收藏品並不會讓他感到意外，真正使他驚訝的，是那個人偶看起來完全就是小學五年級的八神太一。

「……這是什麼？」大和好奇地把人偶拿在手上東瞧西瞧。太一標誌性的蓬鬆棕髮、護目鏡、上衣、護腕、短褲，就連那個有點傻氣的陽光笑容都跟本人有幾分神似。

「哇，好像太一啊！」加布獸也驚喜地說。

大和心裡覺得奇怪，太一不像會去做一個跟自己長得一模一樣的人偶的自戀狂，不知道怎麼會有這種東西？不過他也沒有多加思考，隨手就把人偶擺在書桌上，繼續他的整理工作。

到了傍晚，終於兩個房間和客廳都已經像樣許多。大和滿意地煮了豐盛的晚餐犒賞自己和加布獸，太一卻遲遲沒有回覆他的訊息。直到睡前時刻，他才接到太一的電話。

「喂？」

「大和，抱歉，會議拖得有點久，大概明天才能回去了。」

「沒關係，我和加布獸已經把家裡整理好了。」大和雖然想裝作冷淡地說，但提起「家裡」兩字，語氣又不經意地溫和起來。

「嗚哇……抱歉……」聽到太一慘兮兮的回應，讓大和不禁笑了出來。

「你可以開始想你要怎麼補償我了。」

「呃……肉償？」

「笨蛋嗎你，那根本是你自己想要的吧？」

「嘿嘿，被發現了。」太一毫無羞恥心地承認。

加布獸不久前才剛睡著，大和悄聲走出了他們的房間，來到太一的那間和他繼續閒聊。坐在太一的床上，大和抬頭時不經意地瞥向了下午他擺在書桌上的人偶，在燈光下細看才發現它的身體沾了不少灰塵。或許是因為那個人偶長著一張太一的臉，大和頓時覺得有點無法接受，一把抓起人偶走向洗手間。

「說起來，你真是一點都不懂得珍惜東西。」大和把手機夾在肩膀和耳邊，隨手拿了條毛巾沖了沖水。

「啊？怎麼突然說起這個？」

「我在你的行李裡看到一個很像你的人偶。」大和拿起沾了水的毛巾，從人偶的身體開始用力擦拭。「但是它啊，全身都髒……」大和的話還沒說完，對面突然傳來太一的悶哼聲。

「發生什麼了？」大和皺眉，手上的動作也稍微慢了下來。「太一？」

「怎麼……你……」太一的聲音聽起來似乎猶豫了一下，隨後才像是想通了什麼而難得地驚慌失措。「你不要碰那個人偶！」

「幹嘛，我又不會笑你去訂做了這個。」以為太一只是難得在害羞，對方誇張的反應倒是逗樂了大和。眼見身體擦得差不多乾淨了，他把毛巾移到人偶的下肢。「不過做得可真像，就連身上的細節都……」

「大、大和……」太一再次打斷大和的話，他的聲音像是在極力忍耐著什麼。「我是認真的，你不要再……」

「怎麼回事？太一，你不舒服嗎？」大和開始擔心了，他把毛巾放下，端詳了下人偶，只剩下一些擦下來的灰黑色還沾在表面上，大和打開了水龍頭。

「哇啊！好冷！」

「冷……？這麼晚了，你人還在外面？」

「不是！我……」太一沒有糾結多久，就放棄掙扎似地大喊：「那個人偶就是我啦！」

「你在說什麼，我當然看得出來這是你啊？」

「啊啊！可惡，快住手……你剛剛把它拿去沖水了對吧！」

「你怎麼會知道？」

「總之，就是……你對它做了什麼，我都會感覺到……」

「什……」終於反應過來的大和手一抖，差點就把人偶給摔在地上。「太一！你怎麼會有這種鬼東西！」

「你也有一個好嗎！」太一對著電話吼了回去，他扶著額頭。「天啊，那是好幾年前的事了……你還記得木偶獸嗎？」

想起那一段並不是多麼愉快的回憶，大和皺了皺眉。「怎麼突然提起那傢伙？」

「我們在森林那時候不是突然消失，一瞬間移動到別的地方去了嗎？就是木偶獸用這人偶搞的鬼……後來岳在木偶獸的房子把人偶全部都偷走，大家就當作紀念品帶回來了。」太一解釋道。「你的那個可能還在岳那邊吧，因為後來……呃……」

「我脫隊了，所以才不知道有這麼回事，對吧？」想起小時候陷入迷惘的自己，大和忍不住苦笑了一下。「別在意，都那麼久以前的事了。」

「……嗯，當初我們也想過這東西會不會再帶來危險，不過後來發現似乎只有數碼寶貝、和去過數碼世界的人碰到才會產生效果。」

「原來如此，所以如果……」大和伸手戳了戳人偶的臉頰，十分意外居然會是帶了點彈性的觸感。

「……你剛才碰了我的臉對吧？」太一狐疑地說。

「還真的……」面對這個笑得一臉朝氣的兒時太一，大和在自己產生任何難以啟齒的想法前立刻心虛地縮回手。

只不過八神太一彷彿生來就是為了剋他石田大和，前一刻還驚慌地阻止他動作的傢伙，下一秒馬上就打了歪主意。

「等等，大和，我突然想到……」

大和的腦袋警鈴大作，太一這種語氣肯定沒什麼好事。

「之前每次都失敗的那個，我們今天可以拿這人偶再試一次？」

「……現在！？」大和感覺血氣上湧到了臉頰。要說他對於可以遠距離影響到太一的身體反應沒有興趣肯定是說謊，但心理上大和還是感覺這樣似乎哪裡不妥。「你……我……我這樣，不就是在趁人之危嗎？」

「你趁的是我的危，我說沒關係你還要顧慮什麼啊！」太一不滿地說。「怎麼樣，反正我把控制權交到你手上了，做不做？」

「……做。」

太一很快把通話切換到耳機接聽，戴好它們後就縮進了被窩。亞古獸今天一整天陪他到處走來走去，早就在另一張單人床睡得深沉，但他還是不敢冒著吵醒他的風險。

而大和這邊則悄悄關上了房間的門。

「你準備好了嗎？」

「嗯。」

「先確認一下，你還記得安全詞吧？」

「欸，用得到？」

「我怎麼知道，這種玩法我也是第一次啊。」大和手裡握著人偶，躺上了太一的床。「那麼我要開始了。」

這不是他們第一次嘗試電話性愛。交往至今大多時間都分隔兩地，太一早就對這種遠距離的玩法躍躍欲試。也不知道對方是從哪裡看來的，基本上得主導的大和還真的認真搜尋了這該如何進行，然而他的努力最後總是以太一笑場而終。到了後來，大和都已經覺得這種需要投入一點想像和扮演的玩法大概不怎麼適合他們。

「你現在肯定仰躺著吧，那我會先在你的脖子留下幾個吻痕。」

但是今天不一樣。在大和做完以上預告後，太一確確實實地感受到他的脖子正在被舔舐著。他此刻呈現的完全就是大和所說的姿勢，而在已知接下來哪裡會被觸碰的前提下，似乎更加放大了那個部位的感官。

「這感覺，好奇妙……」太一慢慢地說，很快地就食髓知味起來。「大和，摸摸我的胸口。」

「……你還是一如既往地急性子啊。」大和有點無奈，把人偶從嘴邊拿開，用一根拇指或輕或重地在它的身上按壓著。

對面很快傳來了壓抑過的喘息聲，大和也半褪下自己的褲子，用另一隻手撫慰著自己的下身。雖然耳邊聽著的是早已成年的戀人的聲音，但眼前所見及手裡掌握的都是對方兒時的模樣，大和有些分不清現在讓他興奮起來的是罪惡感還是本能的快感，又或者兩者皆是。

「嗯、啊……大和……」因為身體比例的問題，大和的愛撫和往常僅限於手的大小不同，太一感受到的是幾乎整個上身同時被揉捏的感覺。現在的自己就像整個人被掌握在大和手裡一樣，這樣的想像讓他又加快了擼動的速度。

「太一……你很想要了，是不是？」大和微喘著說，他停下了手指在人偶身上的動作。「但我不希望你現在就射出來……所以我會把你的手拉開。」

大和說完，就用拇指和中指分別扣住了人偶的兩隻手。其實他不知道這麼做有沒有意義，充其量也只不過是他想找個更好的角度施力而已，但是這個輕輕的動作在太一這邊就沒那麼簡單了；他本來在自慰的手突然被某種隱形的力量扯動，拉開固定在身體兩側。

太一愣愣地低下頭望著自己的手，嘗試把它抬回自己身上，卻完全動彈不得。

「等、大和……」意料之外的失去行動能力讓太一有些慌了手腳，但是他正好跟大和同時開口，為了避免吵醒亞古獸而壓低的聲音自然就被蓋了過去。

「我會讓你冷靜一下……等你沒那麼著急以後，再摸遍那些會讓你舒服的地方，然後在你的全身都留下我的痕跡……」

太一感覺自己的臉隨著這番話幾乎燒了起來。以往電話性愛帶來的羞恥感明明總是使他發笑，今天這些性幻想卻全都真的體現到了現實。短短的等待時間彷彿被放大了數百倍，剛剛興奮起來的下身被這麼晾著，雙手又無法觸碰，太一不斷扭動著身體想得到一點快感，卻徒勞無功。

在他的勃起稍微消退了一點時，全身又突然重新燥熱起來——剛才愛撫他的力量又回來了，他可以感覺到大和搓揉他的胸口、又舔舐著他的大腿內側，卻唯獨不給陰莖直接的刺激。似乎是聽到他的喘息聲逐漸拔高，大和的動作又停了下來。太一全身顫抖著，忘了對方此時看不見自己，不斷地搖著頭。

「啊啊……大和……讓我、求你……」

聽到對面傳來的哀求聲，大和感覺自己又硬了幾分。因為不知道自己控制了太一雙手的行動，他還有點意外於對方居然真的就這麼乖乖聽話，沒有企圖偷跑。

「冷靜下來了嗎？」大和低聲地說。「那就……輪到你了，換你說你想要什麼？」

「我、嗚……我想射……」

大和差一點就要讓他和自己同時如願了，但他努力忍了下來。

「你希望我做什麼？」

「我想要……我想要你進來……大和……」

大和用手指磨蹭著人偶的臀部，這大概沒辦法真的模擬到插入的程度——就算可以，大和也不知道會不會傷到太一，所以他也不打算這麼做。大和若有所思地繼續動作，而太一則因為這樣的碰觸而輕微戰慄著。

「你得靠你的手自己來……想像那是我的手指。」大和說道，正好不自覺地鬆開了扣著人偶雙手的其中一根手指。「不可以自慰。」他補上了一句。

太一本想抱怨他根本動不了，卻發現左手突然恢復自由了。他忍住撫慰下身的衝動，勉強勾到放在床頭的潤滑，艱難地倒了一點在手上後，移到背後就想直接插入。

「我不像你那麼急性子，所以你得一根一根來，知道嗎？」像是猜到他打算做什麼似的，大和的聲音突然響起。

太一心裡罵了一聲。他在入口輕輕碰觸著，回想大和是怎麼做的，然後一個指節、兩個指節，慢慢插了進去。

聽著太一屏住氣息的悶哼聲，大和推算時間也差不多了。他再次貼近人偶，舌尖瞄準了他覺得差不多是乳尖的位置，滿意地聽到了太一加速的喘息聲。

突然感覺到胸口傳來的刺激讓太一差點沒忍住自己的呻吟。他的一根手指還埋在身體裡，另一隻手無法挪動分毫，只能咬緊牙關喘著氣。第二根手指的進入同樣順利，畢竟這也不是他第一次自己擴張了；只不過在這樣身體被半控制著的情況下這麼做還是第一次，不知怎麼的就讓他特別緊張。

「兩根都進來了……」太一輕輕地說。他的勃起早就站得筆直，明明一直沒有直接得到刺激，卻已經快感堆疊下流出了不少前液，顫顫巍巍地渴望著碰觸。「大和……我想要你。」

「……我也想要你，太一。」

大和終於伸出帶著薄繭的指頭去磨蹭人偶的褲襠，在太一這邊的感覺幾乎是整根陰莖都被狠狠地摩擦著；像是覺得這樣還不夠似的，大和輕吻著人偶的身體，用舌頭取代了手指的工作。太一感覺到從滴著液體的前端到敏感的會陰都被濕熱的氣息包圍，刺激得想要縮起身子，但能做到的只有握緊雙拳，而還在身體裡的手指也跟著下意識地勾起，按到了前列腺附近，讓他差點尖叫出聲。

「大和……！大和，我就要……嗚！」被抑制兩次後終於攀上的高潮來得太過強烈，太一轉頭咬住了被單才沒發出太大的聲響。而大和也在太一的呻吟聲中射了出來。

等到眼前的白光消退，太一才終於能夠開口。「大和……呃，我是不是也該再說點什麼？」

「不用……我剛才跟你一起到了。」

「你……」太一慢慢平復了自己的呼吸。他本來是為自己好像什麼都沒做而感到不好意思，又想到對方此刻拿著的人偶，問題一拐就成了：「……你看著小時候的我也能射？」

「我覺得，只要是你，我都……」

「停！等一下，我不知道現在能不能接受這個。」太一飛快地打斷大和的話，漲紅了一張臉。「可惡……以前那麼容易害羞的大和為什麼變得這麼不可愛……」

「……你都已經是我的男友了，我還要害羞什麼？」稍微冷靜下來後，剛剛不小心脫口而出的真心話還真的讓大和有點害羞，不過這句倒是說得理直氣壯。

「你給我等著，回去我就要把你騎到像小時候一樣哭出來！」

「……你難道不知道緬懷過去是男人的大忌嗎，太一。」太一翻舊帳的宣言讓大和不爽地瞪了手機一眼，又回過頭看了看還握在手裡，經過剛才的性愛而濕漉漉的人偶。「你可不要忘了，你的控制權還在我手上呢。」

太一不敢置信地盯著手機，好像這才終於意識到了把人偶交給對方的危機感。「你……這是趁人之危！」

「……開始之前才說大話的不就是你自己嗎？」

後話：

「喂，哥哥？」

「岳，好久不見。雖然有點突然，但有件事想問你……」

「怎麼會突然呢，哥哥說吧。」

「你……你那邊是不是，還收著木偶獸的人偶？」

「……啊！對哦。那時候忘了給哥哥，所以應該還在我這邊呢。」

「應該？」

「小時候的那個背包，我忘記收去哪裡了。可能在島根的外婆家吧？哥哥很急著要嗎？」

「我倒是不急……如果不在你身邊就算了，我們下次回去的時候再找找吧。謝了，岳。」

「……不，不用謝我，哥哥。」

岳掛掉手機，憂愁地看著巴達獸。

「唉……對哥哥撒謊的感覺好差，但是都答應太一哥了……」

就在前一天，太一本人直接衝到了他家門口，劈頭就問他手邊是不是有大和的人偶。要不是太一提起，他自己根本徹底忘了這回事。

『拜託了，岳。』太一雙手合十，故作神秘地說：『我想給大和一個驚喜……你懂的吧？』

高石岳不確定他想不想懂，但他身為一個觀察入微的作家，還是看得出來這是怎麼一回事的。

『太一哥……哥哥是不是把你的人偶拿走，不還給你？』

『……對。』被識破的太一倒是老老實實地承認了。

『……好吧，我不會告訴哥哥。』

於是大和的人偶就這麼流到太一手上了。

「不要擔心啦，岳！」巴達獸飛到岳的懷裡鼓勵他。「我相信大和跟太一一定會好好談談的。」

岳備感安慰地抱緊了搭檔，但心裡仍默默嘆了口氣：不管最後是哪邊「談」贏了，感覺倒楣的都會是他。

**Author's Note:**

> 和太拿著彼此的人偶開戰感覺完全就會變成一篇搞笑文😂後話的最後一句一點點暗示岳光（真的很一點點  
> 本來是想寫個國中他們情竇初開曖昧期的擦邊球故事，但發現這個梗好像太淫穢了所以時間線拉回成人後  
> 總之是個木偶獸地下有知大概會氣到復活的故事（我很抱歉


End file.
